Crowley Babysits the Boys
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Crowley is stuck babysitting Sam and Dean Winchester. How? He's not even sure. But can he grow to like the little buggers? Who knows? Wee!chesters fic. Please Enjoy!


Crowley didn't know how he got mixed up in this. There was something about a witch, the Winchesters, and a favor and now he was stuck here: with a 8-year-old Dean and a 4-year-old Sam as they fought over who had a bigger nose. Ah yes, now he remembered. They were fighting a powerful witch when she cursed the boys and turned them into kids. Castiel didn't know what to do with them, especially after burning her remains did nothing to change them back. He persuaded (more like forced) Crowley to watch over miniature Sam and Dean while he went and looked for a way to end or reverse the spell.

The King of Hell was sitting in his work space of a rather large mansion he happened upon, not even trying to watch the Winchesters. He let them run amok in the house, hoping for one to possibly injure himself. Then maybe they would stay out of his way from then on. Sam and Dean didn't really even know where to find Crowley.

Everything was going fine, Crowley occasionally hearing a childish scream and a thump hear and there, but otherwise nothing serious. That is until there was a deafening crash from somewhere on the floor he was on and then there was the unmistakable sound of a child crying. Loudly. Crowley growled but stood up and left the study to check the damage. He found a large, and probably expensive, vase shattered on the floor in one of the living rooms, a wailing Sam on the floor, and a nervous Dean trying to comfort his brother. He saw Crowley enter the room and looked at the floor.

"Now, what do we have here..." the demon stepped further into the room, really not wanting to deal with a crying baby Winchester.

"Me and Sammy were playing tag and the bowl thingy fell a-and-"

"The vase just happened to fall over while you two imbeciles were running about the house? Or did one of you knock it over? Hmm?"

Dean just nodded slowly. Sam's sobs were starting to get to Crowley. He turned to the boy and just grimaced down at him.

"Just shut up, you'll get over it."

He looked over Sam once for any signs of cuts. Crowley couldn't see any from where he was standing and brushed off the incident.

"If you don't stop, I'll send the hounds on you with a flick of my wrist."

The threats didn't phase the youngest Winchester. Dean stared at Crowley, waiting for him to do something.

"He'll stop soon enough. You," Crowley pointed at Dean, "Get this all sorted out and stop your brother from bawling his bloody eyes out."

The King of Hell left the room with a very confused Dean and a very unhappy Sam. He sat in his study and exhaled in the peace and quiet. He sent some orders here and there since his job was to run hell. All was well for another twenty minutes until he noticed the door open a crack and a tiny head peek inside.

"What do you want?"

Dean Winchester stepped further into the room. Crowley didn't notice that his eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks, but he saw that Dean was holding his right hand.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I got a boo-boo..."

"You got a boo-boo?"

The demon king rolled his eyes but beckoned for the human to approach his desk. Dean did so and Crowley leaned down to see him better. He extended his hand to receive the smaller one's. Dean did so Crowley saw a thin but long cut extending across Dean's palm.

"Now, how'd you do this?"

"I was picking up the glass."

"Hmm..."

Crowley forgot he was a child for a second. He looked at Dean's eyes and now saw that he had been crying. It both disgusted him and softened his heart, but more of the former.

"Well, I'm not gonna kiss it, darling, so I suggest you go to a sink and wash it."

The older Winchester looked up at Crowley, more tears welling in his eyes. The King of Hell wasn't planning on comforting him.

"Go on, then."

Dean ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Crowley imagined the Winchesters to be balls of annoying sunshine and rainbows as children. He was obviously wrong. Even in their childhood, apparently, their lives were filled with tears and pain.

After an hour of zero disturbances, Crowley chose to check on the boys to make sure they weren't dead. Then again... no, he went to check anyway. He searched the many rooms of the mansion to finally come across Sam and Dean in _his_ master bedroom of all places. Dean was jumping on his bed while little Sammy was trying to actually climb onto it. Resisting the urge to combust, Crowley took a breath and cleared his throat. Sam saw him and went running to him, his four-year-old legs not yet used to carrying him, and he collided with the demon's legs. Crowley held back a face, and merely looked down at a beaming Sam. Even as a child he had enormous dimples that ran across both of his cheeks.

"What is it, moose?"

"Crowey play!"

"No, _Crowley_ is not playing with the likes of you or your brother."

"Pwease, Crowey! Pwease!"

The puppy dog eyes commenced.

"How about you just play with Dean?"

The eyes intensified.

"I'll stand over here and watch."

The pouty lips grew more noticeable.

"Alright, you bastard, what do you want to play?"

Sam smiled again and pulled on Crowley's pant leg saying, "Hide n' seek!"

Dean heard that and ran over to the King of Hell as well, completely in agreement with his sibling.

"Very well. You two hide and I'll find you," Crowley said with a forced smile on his face.

"Nu-uh, I wanna be it!" Dean shouted, "Go hide!"

"Fine. Let's go hide, moose."

Sam ran as fast as he could out of the room while Crowley took long strides with him. Dean was busy counting (best he can) to 30. Crowley wasn't exactly planning on hiding anywhere, while young Sammy was crouching down behind a sofa in the living room. The demon just stood there, then decided to just go back to his desk and maybe they'll forget about him. Just as he was turning down the hallway, however, small footsteps were heard pattering behind him and the back of his thigh was tapped. Crowley looked down to find a smiling Dean.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh no, I'm afraid you did."

"C'mon, now we gotta find Sammy."

"Fun."

And all too soon, Dean was crawling behind the couch to tag his brother. Crowley just stood there, looking absolutely bored. Then he heard a squeal and manic giggling. Then Sam came crawling out from one end of the couch with Dean following.

"Sammy, I found you!" Dean giggled.

"Noo!" Sam was as giddy as his brother. Dean tackled the 4-year-old and proceeded to tickle him all over his pudgy sides and belly. Sam collapsed into a fit of giggles. Crowley was not at all touched by these human beings. He found them rather annoying.

The demon was about to walk away from the tangle of Winchesters when Sam called out for him through his laughter.

"C-Croweeeey... Nahahahaha, Dehehehe! Hehehelp me!"

Crowley closed his eyes for a second, trying to prepare himself for the interesting scenario to come. He nudged Dean's waist with the toe of his shoe.

"Get offa him, squirrel."

"Never!" the child playfully yelled, continuing to torment Sam.

Crowley decided _what the bleeding hell_ and crouched down to grab Dean's side. Immediately, the tiny hunter yelped and started to flail and laugh. As soon as Sam was free, Crowley relented on the tickling. He stood up and straightened himself out.

"Well, that was fun. Behave now, boys."

The King of Hell turned to leave again. Both Sam and Dean were still catching their breath from the separate tickle attacks. Still, they almost looked disappointed.

"C-Crowey tickle?" little Sammy waddled after the demon.

"Pardon?" he continued walking with Sam catching up to him.

"Crowey tickle!"

Sam grabbed onto the back of the demon's knee, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Not in the mood, moose."

Crowley tried shaking off Sam, but the young one thought it was part of a game and held on tighter, giggling.

"Get off."

Sam just laughed harder, tightening the grip he had on Crowley's knee.

"I'm not playing, love."

He tried walking but couldn't under the weight of the little boy.

"Sam, get off," Crowley's voice rose. When the child didn't let go, he grabbed him around his middle again and pulled. Sam just giggled harder. Then the demo dug his fingers roughly into Sam's sides, expecting him to shriek and fall over in laughter. Instead, the boy screamed in pain and released Crowley's leg. The demon immediately noticed he hurt Sam and mentally cursed himself.

"Bullocks," he whispered under his breath, then leaned down and picked up the 4-year-old. He held him, a little uncomfortable with the whole affection thing. Little Sam, without hesitation, gripped onto Crowley's neck and cried into his shoulder. The King of Hell was more concerned about his suit than the Winchester.

"It's okay, moose..." Crowley tried to stop the boy from completely ruining his suit.

_Maybe he's hungry_, the former crossroads demon thought, _What else do these little buggers need_?

Crowley carried Sam up the stairs and into his master bedroom, since the room was already a wreck. He sat on the bed with Sam and proceeded to rub his back. The young Winchester was finally calming down.

"Did I hurt you?"

Sam leaned off Crowley and nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do this?" now applying much less pressure, Crowley ran his fingers up and down Sam's sides. The child squealed and burst into giggles. Crowley smiled at the boy, keeping up the assault on his chubby sides. Sam was in hysterics. He was too small to actually fight back.

"What's so funny, Sammy?" Dean walked into the bedroom then, grinning.

"Dehehehehehehean! Ahahahahaha!"

The older brother was ready to advance, but Crowley stopped him.

"If you get any closer, I'll drag you into this, too, squirrel."

Dean stopped in his tracks, thinking this through. His 8-year-old mind was hard at work when Sam screamed loudly as the _King of Hell _tickled his belly. Said demon would never admit it, but he was enjoying himself. If this was a way he could get back at the Winchesters, so be it.

Suddenly, Dean took action. He ran and jumped on the bed, attaching himself to Crowley's back. The demon king just grunted and reached behind him to bring the older Winchester into the fray. Dean shrieked, not even trying to escape because he was having fun.

"Crowlehehehey! No! HahaHAHAha!"

Dean ended up kicking the demon in his side and Crowley _oomphed _and said, "You're so getting it now, you little bastard."

Soon, Crowley was pinning a young Sam and Dean Winchester beneath him and tickling them. After a few minutes of this, there was the sound of s flutter of wings and then an awkward clearing of a throat. The King of Hell looked behind him to see Castiel standing there, looking both puzzled and amused at what he just walked in on. Crowley released the boys, looking flustered.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I-I found a way to reverse the spell..."

"Oh? Ah yes, good. Let's get it over with, then. C'mon, boys."

Sam and Dean followed Crowley out of the bedroom, Cas following behind them.

In no time, the older Sam and Dean were in the flesh in the abandoned mansion. They remembered the witch, but not much else. Crowley was thankful for that. As they all went to leave to get Dean some _friggin' food_, Sam stopped and looked back at Crowley. He gave him a strange look and just stared at him for a while.

"Nothing to see here, moose."

At that Crowley caught a hint of a smile cross the youngest Winchester's face as he turned to leave. He knew all right.

_~The End~_


End file.
